


His life, His Love, His Lady is the Sea

by thejollymilano



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, brandy you're a fine girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Emma Swan is a strong willed, independent bar-maiden at a tavern in a small port. Killian Jones is an adventurous pirate captain with a few days to spare to gather supplies. The Captain doesn’t expect to be enthralled by the lovely bar-maiden, let alone to find himself returning to the small town port to share his sailor stories. However, his life, his love and his lady is the sea . . .CAPTAIN SWAN AU. Slight angst with a happy ending! BASED OFF THE SONG "Brandy, You're A Fine Girl" by Looking Glass!!





	His life, His Love, His Lady is the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BY FAR THE LONGEST FANFICTION I’VE EVER WRITTEN, HOLY CRAP.
> 
> Trigger warnings: there is a brief mention of drunk men being shitty because y’know she works at a bar and people can unfortunately be rather nasty. However, you know Emma Swan - she doesn’t take shit from anyone! That being said, tread lightly for a brief time near the beginning, in case this triggers you at all.

On a western bay along the Enchanted Forest was a small town port; many ships stopped to trade and let their sailors rest. However, there weren’t a lot of  _navy sailors_ passing through this town -  _pirates_  were the occupants more than half the time. Once they ported, the pirates had a tendency to plunder into taverns to drink, gamble and lay down; one particular tavern close to the docks was overfilled as the bar-maidens scrambled to serve the desperate sea adventurers.

Emma Swan was currently scrambling to serve drinks to said pirates, who were piling through the door. Her blonde hair was bouncing as she swerved her way around the guests, many of which were already on their second or third pint of rum.

“It hasn’t been this busy in a while,” Emma tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she poured more whiskey into a glass.

“They must be doing trades,” Her friend and co-worker, Ruby commented as she handed two mugs off to the customers. Emma had known Ruby Lucas for as long as she could remember; she was a close friend of her parents before they passed, and she was always around when Emma was growing up. After her parents had died from an epidemic, Ruby and her Granny, who owned the Tavern, had taken Emma under her wing. “Granny’s going to be pleased.  _It’s good for business!_ ” She squeaked the last comment in a mocking tone.

“As long as they stay away from her lasagna,” Emma teased.

“Hey, would you mind bringing this drink to that man over there?” Ruby pointed to a table in the far corner, which was occupied by what looked to be a group of pirates that were new there, among them the man in leather that Ruby was pointing at. After working at Granny’s Inn and Tavern for a few years now, Emma had learned the familiar faces of their regular guests, and the guests in turn have learned that the two bar-maidens were to be respected and not meddled with. Some found out the hard way when they were thrown out with a new bump on their heads. “I’ve got my hands full here, otherwise I’d run it over.”

“I’ve got it,” Emma nodded, reaching over to grab the pint before making her way through the large crowd.

She forcefully squeezed her way through the sea of drunken sailors, trying not to spill the drink as men bumped into her. However, as she neared the back table that Ruby had pointed to, a face in the crowd began wolf whistling at her as he slouched into her.

“Back off,” she warned, trying with all her might not to toss the ale in his face.

The nameless, drunken pirate sleazily grinned, showing his yellow teeth and foolishly decided to test his luck with her patience. “Why should I?”

“If you know what’s good for you,” she tried elbowing her way past him, but he got in her way again. He latched his rough hand on her forearm, intentions clear. Without a second thought, Emma splashed the drink in his face and stomped on his foot, forcing him to let go.

Clearly outraged, the drunk raised his hand. “Why, you -”

“Raising a hand against a woman? That’s bad form,  _mate_ ,” an accented voice said behind the man as a metal hook caught his arm and turned him around. When the drunk was turned, Emma saw a man clad in leather giving the drunk a dark glare with ocean blue eyes. “Sod off.”

“I ain’t going to listen to some bloody pirate,” The man slurred. “You don’t belong here. You’re out of your turf, so back off,” he clumsily tried to turn back to Emma. 

At this, the man in leather shoved his shoulder so he was facing him again, and threw his fist into the drunk’s jaw. People around them momentarily stopped drinking to glance over curiously when the drunk’s body crumpled to the ground, thoroughly knocking him unconscious.

“Great. Another passed out drunk to carry out,” Emma grumbled before looking back at the other man and took in his handsome features that she hadn’t been able to notice before. He was tall, lean but she couldn’t help but notice he was still fairly well built.

“You alright, lass?” His vibrant blue eyes met her forest green ones, and she immediately felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

Finding her voice again, she straightened her shoulders, “I’m fine. I could have handled that myself.”

“I know,” The man laughed lightly. “This isn’t my first time in this port. I’ve seen you drag men out of here by their ears. Allow me to do the honors of throwing this tosser out of here, spare you the trouble.”

She gave a small grin and lent him a hand with picking the man up and slinging one of his arms over her shoulder. That’s when she noticed a particularly eye catching trait - instead of a hand, a metal hook was attached to his wrist on his left hand. She looked away when she saw him glance at her from the corner of her eye, not wanting to seem rude for staring.

The moment they threw the man who was starting to stir outside, Emma felt intrigued to know more about this man. Everything about him, from his sturdy yet honorable demeanor, to his leather clothing and metal hook read adventure - something she’s been longing for since Granny and Ruby took her under their wing.

“I think we make quiet the team, Miss ...” He trailed off, queuing her introduction with a small smirk.

“Swan,” She nodded and held out her hand. “Emma Swan.”

“A marvelous name for a marvelous woman,” His smirk turned into a soft grin as he took her small hand in his large one. Instead of shaking it, as Emma had intended, he bowed slightly and softly brushed his lips against her knuckles. She felt a warm wave rush through her at the contact, her heart beating faster. “Killian Jones. Although most people tend to go by more colorful moniker - Captain Hook.”

“Captain?” Emma questioned when she reluctantly pulled her hand back, mentally scolding herself for blushing. “So that man was right, you are a pirate then?”

“Aye, lass,” The Captain’s egotistic smirk returned. “Captain of the Jolly Roger. She’s the fastest, most brilliant ship in all the realms.”

Emma’s eyes shined with curiosity. She yearned to learn more of him, his adventures, to hear about this supposedly unique ship - however, with a sudden jolt, she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. “I wish I could hear more, but I really do have to get back. And get you a new drink,” she mentally noted as she turned around to walk back inside. “Thank you, Captain, for your help back there, even if I  _did_  have it under control.”

Hook chuckled, “Anytime, lass. And tell you what - when your shift is over, come find me. Then you can hear more and we can share that drink, aye?”

Emma felt her face heat up as she turned around to face him again. She was intrigued by this mysterious man and his unexpected kindness - he seethed wonder, and she craved adventure. However, her mind was battling with her heart, reminding her of what happened when she opened her heart to Baelfire. With a mental scolding, she concluded that this was nothing like before. After all, this pirate was everything Baelfire was not. And who was she to deny the desires of her heart?

“My shift ends in forty minutes,” Emma smiled, her hand reaching for the door knob.

“Splendid.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Emma, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Ruby asked, her eyebrow quirked. When Emma had come back, she was rounded by a concerned Ruby, who was insistent on knowing where she had been for so long. Emma told her of Killian and his proposal, and Ruby, whose concern quickly turned into delight at the news of her meeting, decided to close the bar early. They had just finished tossing out the last of the drunks when she rounded on Emma.

Emma simply shrugged and started to collect the empty pints and plates scattered across the lounge.

“Emma, you have a dreamy sailor waiting for you. That’s not an offer  _I_  would pass up,” Of course, she had left out the heavy details of her encounter with Killian. Such as the drunk, the hook for a hand, and the fact that he was a pirate captain. Ruby, let alone Granny, would never let her go out if they knew who he really was. “You’re nearly late!”

“I’m not going to ditch you,” Emma rolled her eyes as she dumped the pile of dirty dishes into the sink, walking back with a wet rag in hand.

“I can handle wiping down a few tables, Emma. Now,” Ruby grabbed the rag from her hand, and draped Emma’s dark blue cloak around her shoulders. She handed her two glasses and a bottle of the rum she was supposed to give to him earlier, and began moving her towards the door. “You have a sailor to see.”

With one final shove, a dumbfounded Emma was pushed outside.

“Do everything I would do,” Ruby winked before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma wandered down the docks of the port with the bottle of rum in hand. She had agreed to meet with Hook after her shift, but they never did discuss where. She knew she must have looked odd carrying a bottle and two glasses while stalking down the docks, and she was about to give up looking for him and turn back when a voice sounded behind her.

“Well you, love, are a sight for sore eyes,” Emma turned around and saw the dashing pirate sauntering over to her. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.”

“I wasn’t,” Emma admitted, forcing herself to pry her eyes away from his vibrant blue gaze.

“What changed your mind?” He quirked an eyebrow with a smug smirk. 

“An opportunity to drink,” Emma countered, raising the bottle of rum.

He grinned, “And with a rather dashing companion.”

Emma rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips as they took their seats on a nearby bench that overlooked the ships docked along the port. Hook opened the bottle of rum with his mouth and poured them each a glass. He handed her one, and she felt a rush of warmth when their fingers briefly connected. She forced aside the feeling as they clinked glasses and drowned their first cups.

Emma looked out to the ships bobbing up and down in the calm waters, and she felt her desire for adventure rising again; her heart called for the ocean, but she couldn’t leave this place yet. She couldn’t leave Ruby and Granny yet, after they accepted her as family; but she couldn’t deny her thirst for adventure either. At least she could imagine it, and with a  _pirate captain_ of all people, sitting by her as her drinking partner, she could at least satisfy her imagination with stories. “Which one is yours?” She asked, nodding toward the display of beautiful ships.

Placing his cup down, he pointed to a dazzling, grand ship close by; it had tall masses, and was painted blue, brown and gold. “That’s her. The  _Jolly Roger,”_ Hook announced with pride.

“It’s beautiful,” Emma admired. She felt her heart beat with further more wonder, wanting to know the places it had traveled to, the adventures its partaken ... Furthermore, she wanted to experience it all herself. 

“Aye, lass, she is,” Hook nodded with a proud smile. “The  _Jolly_ has withstand many storms and has outraced twice as many enemies. She’s the fastest ship in all the realms.”

Emma laughed softly when he referred to his ship as a lady. When her laugh turned into a small, sad smile, she spoke again with her gaze still on the ship, “I sometimes wish I could go on adventures on a ship. Explore new places, see everything the lands beyond this place has to offer ...”

“Why can’t you?” 

Emma turned her eyes back to his. “I can’t leave them. The people that took me in, I mean.”

“You know, lass,” Hook shuffled a little once he swallowed another swig of rum. “I have traveled to many lands, across many waters. I’ve come across many gruesome people, and charming woman,” his eyebrow quirked again and she rolled her eyes playfully when he gave her a mischievous smirk. “But I have yet to meet anyone quiet like you, and I’ve lived for over three hundred years.”

“Three hundred?” Emma choked on her drink. She wiped her mouth and stared back at him with disbelief. “ _How_ is that possible? You - you ...”

“Maintained my youthful glow?” Another raise of his eyebrows, another eye roll. “I spent some time in Neverland, a realm which I do not recommend visiting unless you fancy a demon child leading a pack of hooligans with pointy sticks.” Emma chuckled at his quip, but missed the look of wonder he gave as he watched her laugh. “But, I’m more interested in learning about you. Tell me about yourself, love.”

“Trust me, talking about your adventures is far more pleasant than hearing about my life,” She took another drink after he refilled their glasses. “Tell  _me_ more about your  _sailor stories.”_

“As you wish, Swan,” He grinned and preceded to share stories of his voyages and mishaps along the way. The entire time he spoke, Emma listened with complete attentiveness, determined to hear as much about the worlds beyond as possible. She laughed when he told her about how his crew gambled and lost pathetically to him; she sat on the edge of her seat when he described a terrible storm the  _Jolly Roger_ had to face recently, and her eyes filled with wonder when he described the beauty and horror of Neverland. 

Before she knew it, the bottle of rum was emptied and a fair amount of time had passed. Emma hadn’t noticed how exhausted she was until she saw the sun slowly peaking over the horizon.

“Well, good morning, love,” Hook commented. “Apologies for keeping you out so long.”

“Not at all,” Emma smiled as they stood up from the bench and stretched their stiff legs. “It was nice talking about your voyages.”

“Allow me to walk you back,” He offered his arm, and Emma hesitated for a moment. Baelfire’s image appeared at the back of her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. She would  _not_ allow his cowardice to interfere with the time she had enjoyed with this surprisingly gentleman of a pirate. Slowly, she linked her arm with his and they made their way back to the tavern.

“How long do you stay in port?” Emma asked as they neared Granny’s.

“We are to deport at dawn,” He cast his eyes down. 

“That’s soon,” She gave a small sigh, her heart slowly crumbling as she noted that dawn was creeping upon them in only an hour or two.

“Aye, but I’ll be back,” Hook’s eyes met hers again and he gave her a small smile, which she mirrored. “Like I said, this isn’t my first time in this port, and I doubt it will be my last.”

Emma laughed softly again, a hint of amusement in her tone as she spoke, “Is there something that keeps drawing you here?”

“Perhaps.”

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, but before she could respond, they arrived outside the tavern. She cleared her throat, “Thank you, Hook, for the company and for sharing.”

“Killian,” He said, his ocean blue eyes shining and Emma felt her cheeks flaring up slightly as she studied their beauty. “Call me Killian, love. And I hope I’ll see you again, shall I return,” Killian took her hand in his, bowing and kissing her knuckles, making her heart flutter as his lips met her skin.

“You will,” She promised as he let go of her hand and she opened the door. However, a part of her wanted to turn around and follow with him to his ship, to stand by his side as they travel all the world has to offer. Instead, she forced herself to remember the Lucas’s, and she tore her forest green eyes away from his brilliant blue. “Goodbye, Killian.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_TWO MONTHS LATER._ **

Two months had passed since Emma last saw the charming pirate, and although she would never admit to anyone, especially considering she was still denying it herself, she missed him. While he was out on the waters, living life grandly, she was in the bar with sailors who kept saying for her to ‘fetch another round,’ and so she served them their whiskey and wine. 

It was one of their busier nights; Ruby had taken it upon herself to waitress while Emma handled the counter. She was in the middle of filling a couple pints for some eager sailors when she saw another man slip into one of the remaining stools.

“I’ll be there in just a moment,” Emma said his way, without looking and then turned around to give the other guests their drinks. “Okay,” She wiped her hands on her apron. “What can I get for you?” However, as she looked up, her mouth fell open. The seat was occupied than none other than the roguish pirate her heart missed.

“Killian?” She gaped. “W-What - where -”

Her rambling was cut off when he chuckled, a sound which she had missed. “Missed me, love?” He flashed her one of his iconic crooked grins. A sight she had begrudgingly missed over the past few months.

“Where have you been the past two months?” She exhaled deeply to calm her heavy breathing and fluttering heart. She had already begun pouring him rum, knowing what he would order.

“Oh, you know. Here and there,” He shrugged slyly. “Traveled to Agrabah, because their one of our trading suppliers.”

“You pirates trade?” Emma asked with a slight scoff and raise of her eyebrow.

“We do more than  _just_ pillage and plunder, love,” He winked. “Care for another drink once your shift is over?”

Wanting to catch up with the mysterious man that had constantly occupied her mind the past while, and hear all about his stories, she smiled brightly. “I’ll come find you.”

“You’ll know where to look.”

 

* * *

 

 

More time had passed as Killian shared his stories, and they talked endlessly by the docks, overlooking the  _Jolly Roger_ and other ships. As Killian spoke, he waved his hand and hook around, using dramatic gestures to add emphasis. While he did this, however, he unknowingly spiked Emma’s interest for reasons other than adventure and company; she wanted to ask him, but thought against it, not wanting to risk the warm company they shared. But once half the bottle of rum had been drunk, and their chatter and laughter had died down, Emma decided to test her luck.

“Killian,” She cleared her throat, nervously tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, love,” Killian smiled back at her warmly.

“Your hook,” Emma nodded toward his left wrist, “How did you get it?”

Killian sighed and took a swig of rum, “I’m afraid that’s a story for another time, and it’s not a pleasant one at that.” Emma felt a pang in her heart, and she suddenly grew anxious, worried that she had spoiled her first real chance at something since Baelfire. Killian must have noticed her change though, because he smiled softly and added, “Nevertheless, it changes nothing between us, Swan.”

Emma gave him an attempted, half-hearted smile and turned her attention to the waves. She watched as the ships bobbed in the water, the waves crashing into the docks; not for the first time, she wished to go on one of those ships and leave the past and all its hurt behind - to race toward a new beginning. And she felt a sudden urge to do it all with the charming captain by her side. But then her mind went back to Baelfire, how he caused her to build her walls - the walls which she prided herself on. However, being around the pirate, who had his share of untold sorrows yet never failed to share other parts of his life with her, she felt her walls slowly crumbling. Maybe it was her desire for adventure, maybe it was his charm, or even the rum, but she allowed herself to laugh more often around him, to banter playfully, to feel wondrous - she felt she could be more herself around him, for the first time in many years. And although she was bloody terrified, afraid to put her heart on the line, she didn’t want him to be the only one vulnerable as they talked about their lives. In an act of compassion and to show him that he’s not the only one with inner demons, that he could talk to her, Emma took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

“My parents died when I was very young. They were the rightful rulers of Misthaven,” Killian’s head shot up when she began sharing, and his eyes widened at the news no one else other than the Lucas’s and dwarves knew. “But a very deadly epidemic passed through our land, killing hundreds, including my parents. My grandfather, King George had a grudge against my father and our kingdom, and my godmother Ruby knew that he would be coming after the throne. Seeing as I was only a small child, about ten at the time, Ruby brought me to this territory, and she and her Granny took me under their wing. Once I was old enough, I started working at their tavern, and here I am.”

She exhaled deeply before continued, “But there was a man, Baelfire. He was older, more experienced and new to the port. I was young, naive and wanted adventure in my life, and he was willing to give it to me. I caused a lot of trouble for Granny and Ruby by going around and helping him steal things so he could survive. But even though it was wrong, I loved that thrill. I loved him. One day, he told me that we could finally run away together, that all the looting would be enough to start our own story somewhere else; but then he proceeded to tell me about something he stole from the kingdom he ran away from,” her tone slowly turned bitter as she talked, and she noticed that Killian scooted closer. She had a gaping feeling that he knew she would need comfort for what’s to come, “He said that was the only thing holding him back from a fresh start with me. So of course, I jumped on the opportunity to help him. Eventually, I managed to retrieve the stolen item, but when I went to meet at the rendezvous place where we were going to sell and get rid of it, the guard was waiting there for me instead.

“An  _anonymous_ tip told them,” Emma gulped down more rum, willing to drown the bitterness of her first love away. “Ruby and Granny managed to get me out of trouble before it could escalate; apparently they have quiet the reputation here, and they managed to pay bail to get me out of the cell. When I returned to the tavern, I learned that Baelfire wasn’t seen since the night he set me up - he left town while I went to clean up his mess.”

By the time Emma was closing her story, her voice cracked and unshed tears welled up in her eyes. Killian wrapped a comforting arm around her and she hesitantly placed her head on his shoulder. Although it hurt remembering Baelfire, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she opened her past to him, her walls be damned.

“I’m sorry, love,” Killian spoke up. “A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets,” He squeezed her arm. “Thank you for telling me.”

She shrugged and with a shaky smile, responded, “After all the stories you’ve shared with me, it was the least I could do, even if my experiences so far aren’t as interesting as yours.But alas, here I am, working at a tavern where I serve whiskey and wine to sailors that tell me to ‘fetch another round.’”

Emma looked up and saw him give her a sad smile, “It may come as a shock, Swan, but a pirate’s life does have its downsides as well,” He straightened his back and took another swig of rum. “Her name was Milah,” Emma followed his lead and sat up straight as well, her head spiking up as he began to talk about the less than pleasant moments in his life. “She was married to a coward and had a son, but craved adventure. So I gave it to her.

“I’m not proud of it, especially looking back, but she left behind her son, her life to leave the port with me. But by the time we had traveled across the sea to different lands, I had fallen in love with her to care of the life she once had - until it eventually came back to haunt us,” He swallowed and closed his eyes momentarily as he looked down. “Her husband had arose to power and dark magic, and came to seek revenge on me for  _taking her away._ When she denied ever loving him, he tore her heart out and crushed it in front of me while I was overpowered, helpless to help her. He look my hand to serve as a reminder, hence the hook,” He raised his left arm and waved the metal appendage. 

“When I lost my older brother Liam,” He looked at her, his vibrant blue eyes drowning in despair. “and then Milah ... I thought I would never love again,” Emma’s eyes cast downwards. “Until I met you.”

Immediately, she lifted her gaze to him again, and noted how his eyes that were once filled with hopelessness mere seconds ago were now brimmed with admiration as he looked at her. It was in that moment that she realized how close they were, their lips merely inches apart as their heads faced each other. His eyes looked down at her lips and slowly to allow her to deny his advancements, lowered his head - but she wasn’t going to give up on this. With all the memories of heartbreak fading away and her walls completely gone, she lifted her head and met his lips halfway.

The kiss was soft, but she felt herself melt into it as he wrapped his left arm around her, his right hand tangling itself in her golden hair. She wrapped her arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his dark locks, deepening the kiss. His lips were soft, a sharp contrast to his fierce appearance and the rough scruff of his beard and she found herself not wanting to part, to stay in this moment. As they slowly parted, their foreheads were touching and she felt his breath on his face as they panted for air. 

He gave a breathy laugh. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“I think I can imagine,” Her plush lips curved into a gentle, shaky smile. 

_She never wanted this moment to end._

 

* * *

 

 

Killian would stay for days at a time before leaving port for a couple of weeks and then he would return again to see Emma. This routine carried on for three months after they had shared their first kiss and with each day she spent with the pirate, Emma felt her admiration for him ever growing. The time they spent together after was blissful - he had continued to share his tales while she let her walls crumble to an all time low. She would watch his eyes while he told those sailor stories, and she could feel the oceans fall and rise when she saw his raging glory. And even though some stories seemed rather extravagant in details, he had always told the truth because he was an honest man. Emma did her best to understand his excitement and thirst for adventure. 

He surprised her during one of their meetings, when he had taken her on a tour of the  _Jolly Roger._ She had wandered around the freshly scrubbed decks of the magnificent ship in unrelenting awe. She could see herself, in another reality, captaining a ship like this or at least to be on one, where she could travel and venture to her hearts content. But she still denied her heart, and instead continued to work at the tavern with Ruby. Although she loved working with her friend, who had taken her in as family, Emma knew she couldn’t stay there forever.

At some point, change would need to happen, and departure from the port would have to occur.

She had no idea how soon that change would arrive.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re leaving?”

She was wiping the tables as drunken guests began to tumble out of the tavern while Ruby took the dirty pints to the back to be cleaned. Killian, who was previously talking with his crew in their usual corner, had walked up to her with a solemn look on his face. He looked as if he knew what he had to do, but was hesitant to do it.

“Aye, love,” He nodded gravely, his gloomy gaze avoiding her eyes.

“When will you come back?” Emma felt her heart pounding uneasily in her chest and she noticed he flinched slightly. She knew what the answer was before the words were even spoken.

“I don’t imagine I will be, lass,” Killian finally lifted his blue eyes to her green orbs and her heart clenched painfully; hearing the actual words hurt worse than she thought.

“ _Why?_ ” She felt a rush of heat rise in her cheeks, her face flushing pink with sudden anger. He was leaving her, just as Baelfire had, right when she had believed that he had wanted her. Right when she had allowed her walls to crumble enough to trust again. “Why do this to me now?”

“I’m sorry, Swan,” He shook his head, raking his hand through his hair nervously. “My crew have been rather curious as to why we have been staying at this port for so long. It’s not usual for pirates to settle-”

“You’re a  _Captain!”_ She scoffed. “Since when do you take orders from your  _crew?”_

“I have been doing no such thing, love. I ultimately decided this on my own without my crew.”

“Why?” She repeated in a whisper, instantly despising how weak she sounded. Since when does she  _beg?_

“Emma,” He said, grabbing her hand and holding it gently. His face was screwed in sincerity as his eyes held hurt, regret and  _love._  “You’re a fine girl. What a good wife you would be,” Killian smiled with glossy eyes, and she felt her heart painfully murmur at the mention of marriage. “But my life, my love, my lady is the  _sea._ And I have been ignoring my responsibilities as Captain for too long.”

He released her hand gently, and she felt the urge to slap him with the drenched rag she was gripping tightly in her other hand. 

“So that’s it, then?” All the adventures she had listened to and all the ones she had imagined were slowly draining, and she felt her protective walls go back up brick by brick. Her heart was being shattered once again, when she had truly thought that maybe he would by the one. 

‘ _Being the product of True Love doesn’t mean you’ll find it yourself,’_ Emma reminded herself, the thought itself feeling like a slap to the face.

“Aye,” He nodded solemnly and she caught one last glance at his vibrant emerald eyes before he turned around. “That’s it. No harbor is my home,” He made that clear. 

‘ _But it could be if you let it.’_

With one more painful clench of her heart, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ONE MONTH LATER._ **

Emma walked through the town at night, once the bar was closed. She was absent mindlessly playing with the silver chain around her neck. Even though Killian Jones had left her life a little over a month ago, she still wore a pendant he had given to her a few weeks before he left. Dangling off the fine chain was a swan pendant; he gave it to her, claiming how his heart would always be his. But apparently, she bitterly thought that wasn’t true as he left to  _tend to his Captain responsibilities_. 

However, even though he had left, she found her self begrudgingly, unrelentingly still in love with a man that was not around. As she walked through the town and made her way to the docks, she heard his beautifully accented voice echoing in her ears, ‘ _Emma, you’re a fine girl. What a good wife you would be. But my life, my love, my lady is the sea.’_

She ticked a pebble as she reached the docks, watching as it fell into the water, creating a ripple in the moonlit reflection. Sitting down on the bench that she would always sit on with Killian, she pulled out a small flask of rum that she grabbed from the tavern before leaving. Even when he was gone, she was still subconsciously doing the things she had learned and the tricks she had caught on to from him. Emma took a swig of the bitter drink, wishing for it to burn away the lump in her throat as she thought of him.

Her eyes wondered over to the ships that were docked in the port, and she no longer stared at them with amazement and desire, but a faint dullness, knowing she may never taste that adventure again. But at least she had a real chance at it with the Captain. She looked at the tall masses, until a particularly large ship caught her attention in her peripheral vision. Even though it was a rather long distance away, she knew its elegance was greater than the rest of the ships in the harbor portrayed. With feigned hope, she stood up, not daring to believe it.

‘ _No, it can’t possibly be the_ Jolly,’ Emma thought, disappointment riddling her heart. ‘ _Killian had made it quiet clear, he said -’_

 _“Emma!”_ A voice shouted behind her, making her freeze, suddenly rooted from her spot. She knew that Irish accent anywhere. 

Slowly, she turned her head to see him, her leather clad, dashing pirate captain, running towards her from the direction of the tavern.

“Emma!” He slowed his pace when he saw that she wasn’t running toward him. He came to a stop, and panted for air. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Ruby said you went out for the night, and she wasn’t pleased to see me, mind you,” Killian rambled, scratching his ear anxiously. “In fact, she chucked an empty bottle at my head before screaming a lecture at me-”

“What are you doing here?” Emma swallowed thickly, trying to force her heart not to be so hopeful, but it proved to be rather difficult when he was looking at her with those infuriatingly handsome eyes that radiated love while he looked at her. 

“I came back,” Killian’s lips formed a small, hopeful smile. “Or rather, I came to my senses. Emma, my love,” He took slow, careful strides towards her. “I’m so sorry. I never should have left. Falling in love again ... I told myself I was okay with finding love again, to let go of Milah when I met you. I was a coward and used my title of being a pirate captain to sneak out of a relationship with a woman I have grown quiet fond of.”

“Emma,” Killian had now reached her, and was mere inches away from her. He tentatively raised his hand and brushed it along her cheek. “I told you once that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. Well, I’m fighting for you, love. I will never stop fighting for us. I said that no harbor is my home and while that fact remains true, that no  _harbor_ can fill that place in my heart, you, Emma Swan, have.”

Emma’s eyes filled with tears as her lips shook with a watery smile. He came back for  _her_. He was fighting for  _her_. She was his  _home_. 

She knew there would need to be a good discussion on how she felt the month apart from him, how she had thought he didn’t want her and how it broke her apart ... But standing so close to him once again was enticing, and a heartfelt talk and confrontation with the Lucas’s could wait.

She wrapped her arm around his neck as she titled his head down, and pulled his lips onto hers. He welcomed the sudden embrace, and quickly responded by deepening the kiss - all their passion, all their worries, all their hurt and troubles and desires forced into the impact. As their tongues danced and his arms tightened around her waist, she knew that he wasn’t the only one who had found a home. The Lucas’s provided love and solitude, but Killian Jones was  _her_ home.

They parted when the need for air become desperate, but their foreheads remained touching, much like the night they shared their first kiss. She opened her eyes and looked into his dilated ones, through her thick eyelashes. With one last heartfelt chuckle, she knew their adventure was far from over.

“Well it’s about time, Captain,” She teased.

The sea may have been his life, but she was his life,his love,  _his home._

_**THE END.** _


End file.
